Intrigas y mentiras
by Eimin Suil
Summary: Elizabeth y Darcy comienzan a vivir su matrimonio pero no todo es lo que parece [...sigue la pauta del libro]
1. I

INTRIGAS Y MENTIRAS

Elizabeth Darcy podía darse por afortunada. Casada con el atractivo Fiztwilliam Darcy, poseedor de una renta anual de 10 mil libras, dueña y señora de Pemberley House, era adulada por muchas buenas familias de Derbyshire, de algunas muy acaudaladas había tenido la oportunidad de recibir su enhorabuena. Su matrimonio con M. Darcy, sin duda había causado revuelo en aquella sociedad patriota, si de propiedades se trataba. Estaban dispuestos a adularla más allá de cómo ella quisiese, y en la manera en que consiguiesen que su estancia fuese lo menos cómoda posible todos estaban de acuerdo en que jamás le concederían el honor de estar a la altura.

Darcy le había dicho:

Son como los sabuesos, huelen el miedo, querida, sólo has de mostrarte tal cual eres: natural. Este encanto tuyo los hará enamorarse de ti tal como ocurrió conmigo.

Estaba Lizzy demasiado alerta para tomar al pie de la letra aquellas palabras de su marido. Aunque su vanidad la tentaba a creerlas y dejarse llevar, no se le pasaba por alto que tras su boda sólo dos familias los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos en todo el condado, el resto habían dispuesto ausentarse el mismo día de la visita.

"Ha sido una afrenta imperdonable. Definitivamente no puedo recurrir a otra cosa que pensar que la familia es lo primero..." escribió, angustiada, a su hermana Jane. La única persona capaz de entenderla y aconsejarla.

"Mi querida Lizzy, ha sido una sucesión de acontecimientos tan rápido...¿quién lo iba adivinar hace apenas un mes?¡tú, casada con Míster Darcy! ¡aún tengo frescos en la mente y en el oído los adjetivos con que lo calificaste! ¡y lo que él pensaba de ti...!¡nada halagador que pudiera sufrir alguien bien nacido! ¡desde luego no eran nada lisonjeras las frases que os dirigíais uno al otro! No es un milagro que la gente esté un poco a la defensiva, yo a veces me..." Le escribió en correspondencia Jane.

Al leer la misiva, la cara de Elizabeth enrojeció como un tomate. ¡Claro que se acordaba de todo lo que había dicho! ¡sin duda sir William habría comentado a todo el condado cómo ella había dicho que _jamás_ bailaría con M. Darcy! ¡y hela aquí, casada con el mismísimo Darcy y completamente enamorada de él! Que no la tomaran en serio muchas familias acaudaladas de Derbyshire – sobre todo después de haber desairado a uno de sus hijos predilectísimos- no era tan extraño.

"Pero en mi descargo, tengo claro que nuestra animadversión era fruto del orgullo y el prejuicio, así que quedó en el pasado..." Pensaba Elizabeth. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta que en la alta sociedad que frecuentaba, el pasado era de una importancia nada desdeñable.

Sepa usted, que M. Darcy desciende de los Lancaster por línea femenina. Tal vez en Longbourn este hecho les haga meditar acerca de su fortuna- se apresuró a decirle, la señora Hurst, cuñada de Jane- Pero por supuesto que no es nada deshonroso tener negocios en el comercio, yo misma he de repetírselo a la querida señora Bingley para que no de pasos atrás en su introducción a la alta esfera social.

A Elizabeth no se le pasó el tono sarcástico de aquel comentario el día de su boda.

Enseguida fue a contárselo a su esposo que en vez de mostrar su habitual orgullo ante aquel tipo de confidencias, se echó a reír:

Son casi las seis, hora de almorzar, querida, ¡ah! también provengo de mineros por línea masculina, ¿acaso hay deshonra alguna en querer almorzar a las seis de la tarde y haber tenido parientes que no conocían el uso del tenedor del pescado?

Ante aquel recuerdo, Elizabeth se puso a coser inmediatamente, temerosa de disgustarlo ahora que estaban casados y que su corazón se inclinaba más que nunca a contentarlo. Como su mente seguía pensando en lo dicho por la señora Hurst y demás apéndices sociales, sus mejillas no podían estar de lo mas rosáceas. Su enamorado marido no le sacaba ojo de encima – aunque fingía leer el periódico de la tarde-, al muy loco no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse a su esposa ciñéndola por la cintura. Elizabeth se intranquilizó aún más, pues sólo conocía el lado reservado de M. Darcy.

La señora Reynolds entró sin ser llamada, y se topó a su amo besando apasionadamente a su reciente esposa. Carraspeó pero no fue oída y como quiera que nadie la esperaba allí, ni esperaban tampoco a nadie, cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Ante el ruido, la pareja se separó al instante. Cualquiera podría entrar por el jardín y perderles el respeto que debían. El decoro debía ser guardado. A pesar de ello, Darcy seguía enviando miradas ardientes a su esposa, y esta bajaba la cabeza, consternada.

Señor, -dijo la señora Reynolds, refiriéndose sólo a M. Darcy, lo que avergonzó más a Eliza- ha llegado carta de Kent.

Con gesto ceremonioso, M. Darcy tomó el sobre y rasgó la pestaña. Dentro había una carta de varias páginas escritas con letra apretada y remilgada. No había duda de que aquella letra vivía en Rosings.

No se sentó a leerla y le prohibió expresamente a su mujer que la leyera. Eliza miró a Darcy interrogativamente. Sabía que cuando su esposo se ponía en ese plan no se podía con él. Pero estaba muerta de curiosidad, así que cuando el señor de la casa se hubo ausentado, con algo que tenía que ver en las caballerizas, Lizzy atacó su buró.

Pero allí no había nada, sólo facturas, cuentas, papeles viejos y el retrato de su boda, una miniatura que su esposo había encargado a un artista moderno. Eliza acarició el papel rugoso: la mirada de Darcy ya no era más la de un hombre orgulloso, era la de un hombre satisfecho consigo mismo, seguro de sí mismo, de hacer algo por sí mismo por primera vez en su vida, sin contar con su cohorte de aduladores o con la presión familiar. En cuanto a ella, ¿qué más podía pedir? Su suerte había sido tanta en los últimos tiempos al encontrarse con aquel hombre, que temía que tendría que pagar mucho y muy duro, el ser tan inmensamente feliz. Había colmado con creces los deseos de su madre, casándose con el mejor partido de Hertfordshire, que inesperadamente era un hombre con una inteligencia y una audacia superiores, además de buen mozo y amante del deporte... tal vez, no le gustaba lo suficiente el baile para ser perfecto, pero ¿qué importaba? A un hombre de estas características se le perdonaban cosas peores que ésta...

mientras miraba la miniatura, otro papel cayó al suelo. Eliza le dio la vuelta, asombrada. Era otra miniatura, pero en vez de ser en blanco y negro como la de su boda, esta miniatura era a todo color. El papel estaba perfumado delicadamente y además era mucho más suave al tacto. Frunció el ceño, mientras leía en la esquina superior:

"Para Billy, besitos de su nena Pichi..."

Dio con cuidado la vuelta al papel mientras se sentaba en la enorme cama matrimonial. Se mojó los labios. Sabía que una buena esposa no espiaba a su esposo, a su vez que comprendía la importancia de que su esposo – como todos los novios varones y con dinero- tuviese diversiones. Su madre la había aleccionado bien a este respecto, antes de casarse: "Querida Eliza, como te conozco, y sé que eres impetuosa en según que casos, te aconsejo que seas prudente con ese marido tan montaraz y regio que has elegido -aunque reconozco que vive en la opulencia y te quiere con locura-. Nunca lo espíes, aunque tu cabeza y tu corazón te animen a seguirlo a imprudentes lugares, o a revolver sus cosas. No lo hagas. Mete la cabeza bajo el ala como el cormorán, y entrégate a su amor sin pensar nunca en otra cosa. Todo lo que puedas hallar espiando a tu marido, serán infelicidades e infortunios para ti y para él, pero sobre todo para ti, porque tú sufrirás mucho más. No podrás recriminarle nada sobre su conducta y si él nota un cambio de conducta en ti puede pensar que tiene razones para empezar a humillarte – de nuevo-. Dios no lo quiera, pero evita estas dos cosas todo lo que puedas, recuerda que eres una mujer y él un hombre. Y que el amor y el odio van de la mano."

Eliza dio la vuelta al papelito que contenía la dedicatoria. No hubo dudas. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Se trataba del retrato de una chica joven -aproximadamente tendría la edad de su hermana Kitty- ataviada con una braga mínima de encaje, con los pechos al aire, sonriendo ampliamente con su boca carmesí. Estaba inclinada sobre un piano rojo y tenía una pierna levantada. Llevaba un montón de plumas en la cabeza, de tal manera que no se veía si su tocado estaba a la moda. Pero lo que más dolió a Elizabeth es que aquella mujer no se parecía en nada a ella, era pelirroja, de ojos claros, bastante alta y tenía unas caderas anchas y unos pechos grandes mientras que su cintura era estrechísima. Sus botas de tacón alto no dejaban duda acerca de qué tipo de mujer era. _Sólo podía sentir desprecio y pena por lo bajo que había caído aquel ser._

Guardó la foto entre los libros de contabilidad de su marido y cerró con llave el cajón.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, bajó las escaleras. No era capaz de ver los peldaños así que la fiel señora Reynolds tuvo que ayudarla a que no cayese. Ironía, cuando ella tenía ganas de tirarse escaleras abajo. La fiel sirvienta le preguntó la causa de su desdicha, si era por "algo" relacionado con corrientes de aire o su adaptación a Pemberley.

Eliza puso una excusa tonta, poco propia de ella. "Tenía el mal que suelen tener las mujeres todos los meses". La señora Reynolds asintió prudentemente sin despegar los labios. ¡Qué buena y sensata era aquella santa mujer! ¡no la hubiese cambiado por su madre ni por nadie!

La dejó recostada en un sofá blando, le aseguró un cojín tapizado y mullido sobre la mejilla. Eliza hipaba fuertemente. En algo como cinco minutos, la señora Reynolds regresó con un gran cuenco humeante. Olía mal y Elizabeth se quejó.

Tómeselo, le hará bien...le huele mal porque usted no está acostumbrada al coñac...

¿Coñac?- preguntó Elizabeth- ¿qué es _eso_?

Es una bebida espirituosa...pero, ¡como se nota que ha visto mundo! Esto es lo que toman las mujeres para todo tipo de males...tápese la nariz si no le huele bien...todavía- y añadió una sonrisa maliciosa

Elizabeth la miró convencida, la bebida burbujeante prometía ser un hechizo pueblerino contra los malos espíritus. La apuró de un trago, porque es lo que ha de hacerse con las pócimas mágicas.

La señora Reynolds corrió las cortinas y tapó a Elizabeth. Cuando regresó el marido le dijo que se encontraba indispuesta y que se había recogido en el gabinete. Como Darcy tenía que redactar una carta a un procurador, sólo pasó a acariciarle un poco la frente, tomar un bocado y retirarse a dormir.

:::

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic, ...¡y con estos personajes y este libro!pues nada ¡allá voy!... Intenté representar la forma de pensar y vivir en aquella época...creo que está más o menos conseguido el ambiente...Saludos


	2. El amor tiene dos caras

**II**

**El amor tiene dos caras**

" Seguro, querido sobrino que ya sabes lo que pienso de esa boda tan provechosa que has realizado según tus inclinaciones. No pretendo confrontar tus gustos, a los hombres os agradan las jóvenes atractivas, pero ¡querido sobrino! ¡la juventud y la belleza huyen tan rápido! ¡y como hombre potentado, conocedor del mundo, sabe usted que tengo razones para recordárselo! ¡razones imperiosas!". La carta de Lady DeBourgh continuaba con las alabanzas a su "querida hija" obviando el poco apreciado tono de su piel macilenta o sus gestos enfermizos que a Darcy siempre le habían dado algo de grima y lástima. Sentimiento semejante al desdén.

"Con todo lo demás, es un muerto ambulante que toca el piano mejor que nadie" se había dicho Darcy a sí mismo hacía siglos pensando acerca de la señorita De Bourgh, cuando estaba convencido que nunca encontraría a "la esposa soñada".

En aquellos días, Darcy era un alma en pena, buscando su alma gemela, su otro yo, ése al que pudiese apretar en sus brazos sin temor a que se desmayase. Una mujer que aguantase cumplidos y afrentas. No le gustaban las intrigas y mentiras que usaba su tía para permanecer a su lado, intentando por todos los medios que él se enamorase de su prima.

Cuando conoció a Elizabeth, reconoció detestarla pues había visto en Mrs Bennet, la madre, un reflejo muy parecido a su propia tía. De hecho, los DeBourgh eran un reflejo de los Bennet, con dinero, pero un reflejo casi calcado. El interés por el dinero, la forma de buscarlo, de hablar como si todo se refiriese a ellos mismos y a sus pretensiones utilizando a los demás para fines propios, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus propias hijas, sin tener cuidado ni preocuparse por los sentimientos de las mismas. En eso Elizabeth era diferente, y él lo percibió por primera vez cuando acudió a Netherfield preocupada por su hermana, tan preocupada que ni siquiera había utilizado un carruaje, tan angustiada por que su hermana estuviese sola en un sitio extraño que ni siquiera se preocupó de disponer de un vestido elegante con el cual gustar a los caballeros que iba a hallar. Darcy nunca había conocido a nadie tan noble, solo gente que se movía por dinero e ínfulas, y aquel acto supuso un daño a su orgullo. Daño pues había tomado a Miss Eliza Bennet como una advenediza más y se había equivocado totalmente. Y era feliz encontrándose equivocado, encontrándola hermosa. Él, que siempre había visto los defectos de sus acompañantes femeninas y se había regodeado de ellos, como si esos defectos en la conducta revelasen un defecto moral incuestionable. Él, encontraba en aquella muchacha noble y provinciana un ejemplo de entrega, pasión y a la vez de firmeza. Nunca había conocido a nadie así en sus veintiocho años.

Totalmente diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido antes.

Sobre todo, si se la comparaba con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Catherine B. había estudiado en París en un colegio de señoritas y hablaba a la perfección francés – el idioma del deseo -, e italiano – el idioma de los conquistadores –. Darcy no pudo estar más complacido con la elección cuidadosa de sus estudios: dibujo, diseño de interiores, patronaje, bordados, economía doméstica, dicción, oratoria, violín, equitación...si a todo ello se unía el espléndido ajuar de una vajilla de porcelana india, y un brocado delicioso, una dote total de 6 mil libras anuales al afortunado poseedor de tan noble dama que vestía a la moda mientras tocaba lo más clásico de Haendel. Perfecto para conmover a su querida tía las noches de lluvia en que se volviese completamente insoportable.

A pesar de tantas cualidades, el talento de Darcy había hecho que se topase con más de un defecto a la señorita Bingley: una leve bizquera en el ojo izquierdo cuando la dama se sorprendía o estaba furiosa y un meñique demasiado grande para su gusto. Al elevarlo mientras tomaba su taza de te, Catherine daba la impresión de levantar la torre de Londres con semejante dedo...

Antes de conocer a los Bennet, se había paseado por la calle dónde Catherine Bingley compraba sus abalorios. No buscaba nada en especial, sólo distraerse de los revoloteos a los que era sometido por parte de la joven. La calle, a pesar de ser señorial tenía su zona pobre. O como la llamaba su amiga, "the loser zone"*. Esta zona consistía en unos callejones, escondidos, que conducían a edificios con más de veinte años. La mayoría de viviendas tenían una segunda entrada a través de estos patios escasos de luz.*

En una de las puertas que daba a la vivienda, Fitzwilliam encontró un pliego salpicado con gotas de lluvia. Debía de llevar pegado en la madera muchos días, pues hacía semanas que no llovía en Londres. Olía a delicada fragancia de lavanda y jazmín.

Darcy leyó en el papel, en una caligrafía con mucho adorno: "Vuelvo enseguida,...fdo: _Pelche_". Emboscado tras una planta frondosa, el joven esperó a ver qué pasaba. No tardó en aparecer una muchacha de pelo cobrizo, sombrillita estropeada por el viento y tocado recargado. Entonces, él salió de su escondite. Se presentó un tanto aturullado, mirando a uno y otro lado, pero ella al fin le aceptó. Ya dentro, le manifestó su pasión con besos y caricias.

Después de aquella tarde, hubo más tardes similares al lado de Pelche, y también muchas noches en que vagabundear por los clubes más losers. Darcy siempre escogía el sitio más reservado, cuidándose de no ser reconocido...

Una vez, Charles Bingley le interrogó acerca de sus salidas. Temiendo perder su amistad, Darcy le confesó su encuentro con _Pelche_. Su amigo le informó que aquel lugar era la Maison Derrière y esto hizo estremecer a Darcy.

Todo Londres conocía el horrible crimen de la Maison Derrière, dónde dos meretrices habían sido obligadas a llenar una bañera con coñac y luego habían sido ahogadas en él. Ésta era una leyenda ya que los cuerpos de las dos jóvenes jamás habían sido encontrados. Por las mañanas, en el mercado cercano se hablaba de fantasmas arrepentidos que asustaban a los vecinos con sus quejidos y lamentos.

– ¡Tonterías, Charles! ¡parece mentira que seas tan crédulo! La gente inventa historias cuando se aburre de su propia vida.

– Tienes razón, Darcy -afirmó convencido, Bingley- tiene que ser de lo más aburrido pasarse toda una mañana pesando lechugas y tomates.

– Sí.- Dijo seriamente, Darcy.

Bingley rió: - Sí, imagínate...¿me pesa usted antes el puerro que la calabaza porque mi marido no lleva ninguno...?- mientras Bingley reía de su propio chiste, Darcy se quedó pensativo.

– ¿En qué piensas, Darcy?

– En que cuando me case, tendré que dejar a Pelche...y no quiero hacerlo.

– Pues no te cases...o mejor – dijo tras tomar una segunda copa de coñac- cásate con ella.

Esta vez fue Darcy el que se rió pero su risa no tenía nada de feliz.

– No te burles, Charles, sabes perfectamente que Pelche no sería aceptada en nuestro círculo. Para casarme necesito una mujer decente, un poco menos inteligente que yo pero que no sea demasiado tonta y sobre todo, que este orgullosa de ser quién es _y de lo que logrará a mi lado._

Charles asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra de su amigo.

– Por supuesto, Darcy, uf, creo que he bebido demasiado coñac. Nunca he dudado que te mereces la mejor esposa posible.

– Por eso, querido amigo, estoy pensando que podrías ser de mucha ayuda.

– ¿Yo?- se preguntó casi atragantándose- Pero si tú eres el influyente...por Dios, Darcy tienes una hilera de futuras esposas esperándote.

– Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Darcy.

– ¿Entonces?- preguntó Bingley- ¿qué pinto yo?No soy buen casamentero, te lo advierto, me agrada la belleza, como a todos, pero sólo me enamoraría de una mujer si tiene además buen corazón.

– Sí, ya sé cómo eres, Charles. Tú nunca te fijarías en Pelche, simplemente porque Pelche es pobre y sólo busca dinero. Es independiente y decidida, testaruda y obstinada. Tú eres capaz de enamorarte de una buena mujer. Yo no.

Bingley casi se atraganta.- Me pides algo impertinente. Nada menos pretendes que busque una mujer mala (eso sí, de buena reputación) para que te haga la vida imposible...

– No es eso...- sonrió Darcy- ambos sabemos que yo _estoy obligado a _ser feliz. Ser infeliz ganando 10 mil libras anuales es un crimen. Un crimen que necesitaría un justo castigo.

– Entonces, Fitzwilliam Darcy sólo desea ser castigado...- Bingley levantó la copa ceremoniosamente- brindemos a la salud de la criminal que imparta su castigo sobre tu cabeza, amigo mío.

– Prefiero que ese castigo me sea administrado lo más pronto posible. Antes de que Pelche se quede para siempre con mi corazón.

Los ojos de Bingley brillaron con malicia, por un segundo, mientras miraba a su amigo sobre el borde de la copa.

– Darcy, Darcy, tendrás tu castigo, prometo que te fijarás en la criatura más orgullosa que haya pisado la tierra. Y de tu sufrimiento quizá nazca mi perdón.

– ¿Porqué necesitarías perdonarme?

Bingley dejó la copa delicadamente en la mesa brillante.

– Por _obligarme_ a hacer el mal, a mí, para que me conozcas te diré que soy alguien que sólo quiere hacer el bien. Las bellas damas adornan, los buenos corazones enamoran. Algún día te darás cuenta de que el orgullo produce en mi el mismo efecto que el color en los ciegos. Jamás me enorgullecí tanto de no tener astucia como cuando estoy contigo.

– Deja de insultarme.

– ¿Cómo podría...? Eres más inteligente que yo, tienes más talento en todos los sentidos. Te has encontrado el infortunio y deseas hundirte en la miseria. Tú, el más fuerte de los dos. ¡A lo que nos lleva la vida!

Instalándose en Netherfield, encontraron una paz buscada. La caza y los paseos a caballo, dejaron en segundo plano el recuerdo de Pelche, Londres, los clubes, y las neurosis. Darcy llegó a pensar que el equilibrio se reinstauraba hasta que descubrió que su amigo quería romper su sosiego asistiendo a una fiesta. Nada menos, que una fiesta en Meryton. La sola imagen de pueblerinos a su alrededor y su incesante y contundente conversación hizo que, en primer término se negase a asistir.

Bingley le animó, como siempre:

– ¡Quién sabe! Es cierto que hay poca variedad de personas en los sitios pequeños, pero como suelo yo decir, dónde menos se piensa hay que intentar. No habría nuevos y elegantes descubrimientos si nadie se internase en la selva inhóspita...

– ¡Selva inhóspita! Le das mucho romanticismo a un asunto bastante grosero y ramplón. Si te parece, y deseas tanto descubrimiento podemos ir a cabalgar al Prix de Boulogne. Allí habrá duquesas que están esperando ser descubiertas. -Había dicho Catherine mientras atendía de reojo a su amigo.

– Catherine tiene razón. - Suspiró Darcy. Aguantaba con paciencia la mirada caníbal de la susodicha. - Querido Charles, estos festejos por estos andurriales evocan costumbres medievales. Su contenido no debe animarnos a participar, si estamos orgullosos de divertirnos de una manera más moderna.

– Sois un par de esnobs. ¿Andurriales?¿estáis en vuestros cabales? - se rió Charles- En serio, Darcy, no me lo esperaba de ti. Mi hermana te está afectando la mente. En la capital sólo se ven cosas de extranjeros, estoy harto. _Lo mejor_ no es lo que viene de Italia y de Francia. En nuestra amada patria también sabemos divertirnos. ¿Qué nos pueden enseñar los italianos y los franceses que no sepamos ya? En mi opinión el ambiente de Londres está muy sobrevalorado.

Como Darcy quería demostrarle a su amigo que Catherine no le influía en absoluto y ésta era incapaz de dejar solo a Darcy _ante el enemigo pueblerino_, decidieron acompañar al joven. No sin quejas y lamentos, que Bingley aguantó con su imperturbable buen carácter.

Después del baile, Charles se encaró con Darcy:

– ¿Porqué no bailaste con Miss Elizabeth? La encontré muy adecuada para ti.

– No sé qué quieres decir con adecuada. No destaca ni por su belleza ni por ninguna dote o talento especial.

– Eres demasiado duro, Darcy. Quizá la hayas encontrado demasiado inteligente para ti y te has asustado...- dijo con malicia, Charles- a mí me ha encantado su hermana.

– ¿Inteligente? No me hagas reír. Puedes estar contento. Si yo me hubiese fijado antes que tú en Jane Bennet, no hubieses tenido una sola oportunidad, pero has tenido que arrebatármela.

– Miss Jane Bennet no es la mujer que buscas- dijo escuetamente Bingley.

– Ah, pero...¿sí lo es su hermana?- preguntó Darcy.

Charles se paró a mirarlo un momento: - Tienes razón ambas parecen demasiado buenas. Pero le encuentro a Miss Elizabeth un "noséqué". Algo especial.

Darcy lo miró asombrado: - Si te gustaba Miss Elizabeth podrías haberla entretenido, así yo me hubiese podido acercar a su hermana.

Bingley rió: - No se trata de que me guste como pareja. Miss Elizabeth es una mujer decidida, jamás implorará tu cariño ni el mío. Miss Jane, sin embargo, está siempre al borde de la súplica. Le fascina agradar, conseguiría una reverencia incluso de las paredes. En cambio su hermana, no es así.

– ¿Y esa actitud rebelde te gusta en una mujer?

– Más que gustarme, me extraña. No son tiempos fáciles para ellas. Pero tampoco le doy importancia, porque pienso que se debe a algo oscuro. Tal vez esconda algún secreto. Un secreto difícil de guardar ante un marido.

– ¡Bah! ¡pueblerinas! En un lugar así es imposible esconder nada. Simplemente quieres que preste más atención a esa mujer porque te interesa su hermana. Si yo me intereso por Miss Elizabeth, tú tendrás que hacer menos esfuerzos para acercarte mejor a la hermana mayor. Siempre has sido un vago.

– Claro que no pienso eso. ¿Te has fijado en sus ojos? Siempre están riendose. Me pregunto de qué.

Darcy se encogió de hombros: - Probablemente esté pensando en un pretendiente que ha rechazado de malas maneras, o en un bordado poco interesante que no sabe hacer o en una profesora de piano que cobra demasiado por unas clases mediocres.

– ¡Vaya! Has pensado mucho en ello. Menos mal que Miss Elizabeth no es de tu agrado.

Darcy, viéndose cogido, bufó: - ¡Bah! No te creas que unos ojos bonitos me van a encandilar. Si el resto del conjunto es del montón, la dama no merece mayores atenciones.

Aquella noche, en Netherfield una sombra se deslizó hacia la puerta de servicio. Alguien abrió mientras afuera comenzaba a llover. Darcy leía una carta de su tía DeBourgh en la cocina:

" Mi querido sobrino, mi hija ya está tomando de nuevo sus lecciones de piano, espero que pronto estemos todos ante un buen te..."

La carta había llegado la tarde del baile. Darcy pensaba que su tía estaba incómoda por la idea de que él hubiese decidido permanecer un tiempo junto a su amigo, en un lugar como Netherfield. Tan lejos de los galanteos de la gran ciudad.

Alguien lo abrazó por detrás, llevaba los brazos desnudos y mojados. Se inclinó sobre la silla para besarlo y una mata de cabellos rojos como el fuego se desparramó sobre las letras de la vieja quejica.

– Me has echado de menos. Yo te he echado de menos.

– ¿Porqué has venido, querida?- le preguntó Darcy -¿Cómo te han dejado entrar?

– He usado un truco. Soy una ladrona, que viene a robarte.- Y diciendo esto comenzó a besarlo. La carta cayó al suelo, la luz de la vela temblequeó. Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, y la casa silenciosa ajena a todo, crujía esperando la mañana.

**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlo, se agradecen opiniones

*En la novela, Catherine Bingley, denomina la "zona de la gente pobre" con un nombre parecido a éste.

*La luz de gas ya había llegado a Londres en aquella época.


End file.
